


【芝诺光】泡温泉请勿饮酒

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Paladin Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 芝诺光，尿道play，私设女精光，冰块
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	【芝诺光】泡温泉请勿饮酒

希尔薇娅觉得自己其实有时候也不太对，比如别人都在星芒节和伴侣一起唱歌吃蛋糕什么的，自己却陪着这个任性的皇子出来泡温泉！？好吧，看在能看到穿着浴衣露出大片胸膛的芝诺斯的份上，自己作为一名骑士还是不计较了。希尔薇娅一边说服自己，一边歪着头摆弄着爱人灿金长发。

简约纤细的木质发簪在光之战士手中变得神奇灵活，只凭一根簪子便将那一头金发整齐的盘了起来，留下一点鬓发柔顺地垂在脸侧，发簪微端细细地雕刻着神龙的头部，口中甚至还含了一颗铃铛，随着芝诺斯的动作发出细碎悦耳的声响。  
“这让我看起来像个蛮族。”皇太子侧着头看着镜子。  
“唔，这是我亲手雕刻的诶！为了防止你不会用还特意磨钝了尾端！这可是星芒节的礼物！”希尔薇娅拍了拍恋人的肩。  
芝诺斯哼了一声，倒也不再挑剔，丢下一句一会见便慢条斯理地往温泉走去。

等希尔薇娅打理好自己迫不及待地拉开拉门之后，又立刻飞速地关上了拉门，很快，门内传来芝诺斯低低的笑声。精灵这才注意到周围好像并没有其他人，明明大堂上还有许多人在排队等候，一边感叹着有钱人就是好，一边重新走进去，慢慢将自己浸在温暖的热水里。

“我的精灵，来尝尝这个酒。”芝诺斯一如既往的自说自话，将早就备好的酒液推过来。  
希尔薇娅看了看，鉴于对方有骗自己直接喝下加雷马烈酒的记录，精灵谨慎地端起来用舌尖试了试，清新爽口的甜味带着酒香充盈在口齿间，数量恰到好处的冰块叫醒了脑中快被温泉泡糊了的理智，可比那该死的呛口的加雷马烈酒好了不知几百倍！

芝诺斯一手撑着头支在温泉边缘的台子上，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着女精被清甜的酒液吸引，不知不觉间已经喝下大半壶，俊秀的脸上浮现出得逞似的笑意，拍了拍自己身边的台子，低声诱惑：“我的精灵，来这边泡。”  
希尔薇娅抬眼看了看，有些不满地抗议：“我才多高？我又不是你这种体型！”  
芝诺斯也不计较女精的失礼，慢慢凑过来，也跟着端起酒杯慢慢喝着。

清凉的夜风在温泉的蒸烤下变得暧昧迷人，浑身发热的希尔薇娅几乎是扒在芝诺斯晾得有些发凉的身上，嘟囔着凑上去吻他。  
见精灵醉的差不多了，芝诺斯脸上的笑意越发浓厚，一手扶着精灵一手扯开了精灵身上的浴巾，走到深水池才停下。

“太深了…”被酒精蒙蔽了理智的精灵根本意识不到自己说了什么，徒劳地扒着身边唯一的依靠，顺着对方的力度跨坐在皇子的大腿上，赤裸的下身在男人紧实的大腿上摩擦，小声地抱怨着“热的…”  
“还继续吗？”恶魔低声抛出诱饵。  
“你泡够了吗？”精灵毫无自知地扭动着，“再泡一会吧？”  
“这样了还在想着别人。”芝诺斯微微嗤笑，伸手挑了块冰块填入精灵口中，手指并不抽出，把玩着精灵软滑的香舌。  
“唔…”希尔薇娅眯着眼含着口中带着酒液清甜滋味的冰块，舌头下意识地躲避着玩弄自己的手指，丝毫没注意恶劣的皇太子撑开自己双腿后将冰块抵在了柔软的花穴。  
凉化的冰块顶开湿滑软肉，肉穴被突然出现的凉意激得收缩裹紧，小嘴一样吮着入侵的冰块，然而对方还不满足，又接连顶入两块冰块。精灵挺直了腰，微微仰着头哀叫着胡乱地挥舞着手臂向后躲闪，试图将自己埋进温暖的水里。  
芝诺斯也不阻拦，但还是被胡乱挣扎的醉鬼碰掉了发簪，一边捞起纤细的发簪，一边将突然落水而呛了水的精灵捞出来，皇太子语气散漫：“我的挚友，你为什么总是不肯乖乖的，碰掉的礼物还是要自己负责吧。”这么说着，一手扣着精灵的腰一手用发簪拨弄着肉穴里的冰块。  
“啊~哈…芝，芝诺斯，别……”希尔薇娅只觉得小腹中冰冷发胀，发簪不断搅动着冰块，毫无规律地压过体内的敏感点，精灵的手臂都在止不住地哆嗦着，推拒着男人恶劣的玩弄。  
“明明刚刚呛过水，为什么不论清醒不清醒你都不肯听话。”任性的皇太子有些不耐烦地抽出发簪，手上摸索着将发簪挤入女精阴道前端的细小尿道，一直末到尾端，只留下有着神龙花纹的头部。  
“呜啊啊……”精灵绷紧了腰肢，呜咽着抱紧了芝诺斯，修长有力的双腿抽搐着难以适应敏感尿道中的异物。  
“嘘，我的挚友，你还冷着吧？”芝诺斯意味不明地笑着，带着刀茧的大手按压着女精的小腹，低声哄诱着，“来，排出来，排出来就不冷了。”  
“呃啊……别，不要……啊~”本就在体内随着动作不断摩擦的冰块被小腹上的按压加强了存在感，希尔薇娅细细呻吟着，踢腾着双腿，肉穴收缩着用力试图排出那折磨着内里嫩肉的冰块。然而本就化的只剩下小球的冰块在精灵体内捂了这么一会，早就难以排出，更不要说被低温和酒精麻痹了肌肉的可怜肉穴。  
“这就不行了吗？真是可怜啊，那让我来帮我的精灵暖暖吧。”芝诺斯慢条斯理地将希尔薇娅按在温泉池边，从背后将自己早就挺立起来的肉棒埋入恋人的体内。  
“芝，哈，别……”突然进入的肉棒将被冻的发僵的肉穴刨开，希尔薇娅呻吟着求饶，手背在背后抵着对方紧实的小腹，尿道口的发簪被粗壮的肉棒隔着薄薄的肉膜摩擦着，嫩肉被一点点肏开的疼痛和酸软快感让女精软了腰肢，修长的双腿无力地垂在水中，身高上的差距甚至让她够不到池底，只能被动地被芝诺斯按在台子上顶弄。  
“不，你要的。”芝诺斯俯下身，一边按着推拒自己的手，一边在女精背上留下一个个吻痕，“我的精灵，我的挚友，暖和吗？”这么说着，大手按在精灵的小腹上，在自己每一次顶入时按下，仿佛要将爱人钉穿一般碾弄着敏感的宫口和脆弱的肉壁。  
希尔薇娅微微张着嘴，蓝紫的眼睛里盛满了欲望，每一次顶入和按压都让她难以适应地哭叫出来，冰块被顶在敏感的子宫口，在脆弱的肉环处危险的试探着，越是恐惧越是难以抵抗恋人带给自己的蚀骨快感，尿道口的铃铛随着动作不断响动，清脆悦耳的铃音拉扯着理智，逼迫着骑士不得不面对自己淫荡地张开双腿迎接操干的姿态，羞耻感成倍地翻涌上来，精灵呜咽着哭喊出来，很快痉挛着喷出透明的热液。  
“吾爱，你潮吹了。”芝诺斯被情欲晕染得微微发哑的嗓音低低笑着，不放过一点刺激恋人的机会，伸手将希尔薇娅翻过来，在对方陡然拔高的呻吟中用力掐着精灵白皙的腰肢从正面用力抽送。  
“别，不要说……唔啊~”精灵的尖耳都被晕染了娇艳的红晕，加雷安人粗大的肉棒在体内旋转，碾过每一处嫩肉。刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的根本禁不住这样的刺激，希尔薇娅抑制不住地呻吟尖叫，修长的双腿本能地夹紧了芝诺斯有力的腰肢迎来了一次小高潮。正面进入的动作顶到了尿道口的发簪，为了雕刻神龙龙头逐渐变粗的发簪逐渐破开尿道内细嫩的嫩肉，精灵惊恐地瞪大眼，伸手试图拔出不断刺激自己神经的发簪。  
“不乖的骑士可是要被惩罚的。”芝诺斯俯下身舔吻着精灵的耳廓，大手覆上两人的交合处，在希尔薇娅的求饶声中一边拨弄着发簪一边掐揉女精着脆弱的嫩芽。  
“不……皇太子……唔嗯~”这样的称呼提醒了希尔薇娅自己的身份——宣誓效忠的骑士，而这样的骑士却被皇太子按着不断操干把玩，过多的羞耻和体内的快感让精灵不断地发出甜腻的求饶呻吟。  
“呼，我的骑士。”芝诺斯将自己深深埋入滚烫的肉穴，肉棒顶着被迫打开的子宫口将精液送进脆弱的子宫，同时手上突然用力掐住红肿勃起的嫩芽。  
被内射的快感和脆弱阴蒂被掐揉的刺激混合着，希尔薇娅抱紧芝诺斯控制不住地呻吟痉挛着再次被炫目的白光包裹了神智。

希尔薇娅再次清醒过来的时候已经被清理了身体，裹紧了浴巾，正被芝诺斯抱着往房间走去，动弹之下却发现尿道中堵着的簪子却没有拔出来。  
“芝诺斯！”精灵紧张地小声叫到，又不敢明说出来。  
“嘘，我的精灵，你可千万夹紧。”皇太子露出一个恶劣的笑容，在精灵的尖耳边低语“我们已经出了大堂，如果尿出来，恐怕第二天所有人都会知道大英雄不仅被我在温泉草熟了，还被玩了尿道。”


End file.
